Till Death Do Us Part
by InuYasi1
Summary: InuYasha is getting ready to strengthen his relationship with Kagome, that is, until a young girl with a firey personality bursts into his life! She brings on new challeneges that even HE might not be able to handle.


A/N: Okies, let's get this show on the road! I am sooo ready... no I'm not TT-TT... I'm sooo NOT ready! This is what I've been dreading! The way I will incorperate this character into InuYasha without screwing up! Ai ai ai... please support me as much as you can. Or else, no more story! Gone! I will stop updating and you'll never find out the end! So, all you have to do is tell me whether you love it or hate it. (P.S. To those of you who do hate it and or me, I don't give a crap!) Anyway, let's get this ball rolling!

Disclaimer: I own jack!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

The forest was quiet. Undoubtably it wasn't usually this quiet, but for InuYasha and Kagome, there was never any time to realize how peaceful things were in the serene woods when there was no demon to fight. While Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were getting more supplies from a nearby village, InuYasha and Kagome had decided to take a stroll in the forest. The sun seeped through the branches and folage, illuminating a path that led down to a stream, across a log bridge, and further into a meadow.

Kagome hopped onto the moss covered log that connected the two shores that were separated by the small brook. InuYasha looked over at her and, in his mind, a small smile broke across his face. It had been a while since Kagome and him had some time alone. Though he had yet to really say it aloud, he treasured every second he could spend with Kagome. Whether it was fighting demons or fighting the flu, he somehow took joy in such things, as long as he was with her.

"InuYasha, look!" Kagome exclaimed, pointing at a bluish-purple flower. "Isn't it beautiful? I guess that means spring is just around the corner, huh?" She smiled, showing her set of pearly white teeth.

InuYasha seemed to simply jolt out of his thoughts. "Yeah... I guess." he mumbled. "D'you _like_ spring or somethin'?"

Kagome looked at him with a confused look on her face, like he asked a paticularly stupid question. "Of couse! Everyone likes spring! It gets warmer out, and flowers start blooming... spring is just great!" She smiled again. "Do you like spring, InuYasha?"

"No..." he stated bluntly. "Not really. It's just a season. Just like fall, summer, and winter."

Kagome frowned. At that moment InuYasha realized he had said the wrong thing... again! If Kagome hadn't gotten used to him and his emotionless answers to almost everything, InuYasha would be eating dirt by now.

A few more minutes passed before, deep in the woods, a scream was heard. Loud, sharp, and shrill, it cut through the forest like a knife through hot butter, and even if you didn't have InuYasha's sensitive hearing, you could still distinguish it, esspecially on a chilly day like this. Both InuYasha and Kagome jolted up immediately.

InuYasha, as though out of instinct, rushed toward the direction of the scream, leaving Kagome in his dust.

"LET GO OF ME!"

"Feisty wrech..." the demon growled as the young girl with waist-length black hair and a pale blue kimono he had captured bit the hand he held her down with. "A little spunk in my prisoners give them life, and I like that. But if you don't stay still, I'll lop you're head off!"

The girl just laughed. "I don't care! Chop my head off! I hate this empty shell of a life I've been given anyway!" she spat, kicking the demon square in the jaw. As the demon made a swing at her face, it's arm was suddenly stopped by an unknown force.

"So, demon, why are you bothering this little girl, when you can be doin' somethin' worth while?" There was a slicing noise, and the demon's head fell to the ground with a thud.

InuYasha stood there, sword in hand. He glanced over at the girl. "I guess I don't have to tell you it's dangerous around here." He extended his hand to her. "C'mon, I'll take you back to your village."

The girl stared into space for a bit, looking at the demon's head and back around the hut. "Why did you do that?" she asked pleadingly, her eyes still unfocused. "You shouldn't have wasted your time. I--"

"IZAYOI-SAMA!" voices called out. "IZAYOI-SAMA! WHERE ARE YOU!"

'_"Izayoi"!_' InuYasha thought. '_That's my mother's name!_'

The girl lifted her head. "I'm here!" she called to the voices.

A group of villagers surrounded the hut. One older man walked in. "Izayoi-sama, we were so worried about you. Are you alright?" He looked at the now headless demon. "Oh my..."

"This person saved me." the girl stated emotionlessly, pointing at InuYasha.

The old man bowed to InuYasha. "Thank you, kind youth! The people of the Village of the Mist are forever in your debt! Thank you for saving our beloved princess!" He bowed again. "We were so worried about her! We've been searching for her for days now."

Kagome, out of breath, suddenly emerged from the bushes. "InuYasha, what happened... that... that scream..." Kagome stuttered, gasping for air.

The girl looked at her, eyes widening. "Is this girl..." she asked, cocking her head towards InuYasha. "Your traveling companion?" She looked back at Kagome.

"Uh... yeah. I guess you can say that..." InuYasha said as he looked at Kagome. He went over to her. "You alright, Kagome?"

"I see." The girl looked at the old man. "I want a room cleared for these two and whatever amount of companions they may have!" Her eyes narrowed. "Make sure they are the nicest rooms we have! I don't want them to be even _slightly_ uncomfortable!"

"Huh?" InuYasha and Kagome said simutaniously. Kagome's eyes sparkled. They had been sleeping out in the woods for so long! Now they (ie "she") would have a bed to sleep in, sheets and all! "I'll go get Miroku, Sango and Shippo! They'll be so happy that we have a place to stay!" With that, Kagome, energized again, flounced off to tell the others.

Kagome was then faced with the biggest palace she had ever seen. "Wow!" Shippo exclaimed, clinging onto her shoulder, saying exactly what Kagome was thinking. "This place is huge!" As his voice ecohed throughout the halls, the girl, now referred to by everyone as Izayoi, turned her head towards him.

"Yes. It is big. It was not constucted very long ago, though. It was made when I came to this village." Izayoi said, now looking ahead.

"You mean..." Shippo said. "You weren't born he--"

"This is your room, Kagome." Izayoi said quickly, pointing to a door. "Will the demon slayer and the fox cub be staying in the same room?" She looked at Sango with a smile.

"Yeah!" Kagome said, opening the door and peering inside. Then she stopped. Kagome turned to Izayoi. "How did you know Sango was a demon slayer?" Sango, who was still in her pink and white kimono, looked at Kagome.

"I thought _you _told her, Kagome!" Sango said, looking confused. "She asked me before if I had to punish Miroku for womanizing at the village. I just assumed you told her about us."

Kagome glanced over at Sango. "No, I haven't told her anything about you guys. InuYasha hasn't either." She looked back at Izayoi. "How did you know?"

Izayoi looked slightly nervous. "Well... you're very well known around here. Rumors about you have reached us from everywhere! We heard of a half-demon lad named InuYasha and his friends; Kagome, the priestess, Sango and Kilala, the demon slayer and her cat demon companion, Miroku, the womanizing monk, and Shippo, the adorable fox demon!" She smiled slyly. "I also heard you're all after the demon Naraku. May the gods bless you and your quest." Izayoi motioned toward the room again. "You're room is here. Forgive me, for I must take leave of you for now. I'm sure you'll find the space to your liking." With that, Izayoi turned on her heel and strode away.

"Would you like more tea, sir monk?"

Miroku grinned broadly. Ever since Izayoi's assistant had showed the room InuYasha and he were to stay in, they had been surrounded by the most beautiful courtasins Miroku had ever seen. InuYasha, as per usual, was disinterested in the gourgeous women that surrounded him. He had his mind on other matters. Matters like why their hostess had the same name as his mother. If the girl was true royalty, she wouldn't have the same name as another princess. Those born into nobility were always privy to the others of the higher class, even if it was so long ago when the princess Izayoi, InuYasha's dear mother, passed away.

"She has to know about her." InuYasha mumbled to himself. "So, why...?" A servant girl walked up to him.

"Is there anything I can help you with, sir?" she asked, smiling sweetly. InuYasha glanced over at her.

"Yeah. Where is Princess Izayoi's room?" InuYasha inquired, with an unchanging stern expression across his face. "I would like to seek an audience with her, if it all possible."

The woman frowned. "I'm sorry. That information is classified to the princess and her personal servants, but even if I did know, I would not be able to release that information. You see, the princess... she..." The servant looked down. "Ever since she came to this village, she has not been well. At times she is kind, for she brought medicinal herbs that heal the ailments that the villagers contract sometimes. Yet, other times, she is cruel, for she banishes villagers, usually those who have lived in this village thier entire life! In doing so, she accepts other people from outside the village in. I have been here for about a year so far. When you reach the five year point, that is when you have to worry about banishment." She bowed. "Forgive me, I've said to much. Excuse me." She then exited the room.

InuYasha was silent. '_Izayoi... she banishes the people who have been in the village for a long time... she has magic herbs that cure others, but not herself... Something is amiss here..._'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasi1: So, that's the end of chapter 1! Please read and review! (audience throws rotten vegetables) AH! I know it sucked, but you'll have to wait! TT-TT I'm very sorry! I can't just make this a very long one-shot! That would be so unlike me!

Tae: (intersects the next round of vegetables) OW! Maybe you should finish this story in just a few chapters. Of couse, they have to run out of veggies to throw, right!

InuYasi1: Uh oh. Someone just unbolted the grand piano in the other room... Oo

Tae: Oh crap. (runs out)

InuYasi1: PLEASE R&R! (runs out)


End file.
